All He Wanted
by j.mcknight08
Summary: Blaine & Kurt grow apart as the new Warbler, Sebastian Smythe, meets his most recent interest. A twist in the original storyline, I'm a sucker for SeBlaine. (Blaine x Sebastian) (Suggested Kurt x Karofsky)
1. Chapter 1

'Sex on a stick and sings like a dream'

That sentence would forever be stuck in the head of a certain Blaine 'Warbler'. He couldn't help but lay in bed thinking of this newly introduced man. His hazel eyes, the shape of his eyebrows, the way his lips curled perfectly when he smiled his crooked smile.

It was an interesting visit to his old school, Dalton Academy. He didn't expect to be treated to such a good performance, one that would be great competition for the New Direction. He also didn't expect to see such an interesting new face.

The new Warbler stuck out to him, even before they met again at the Lima Bean. The whole time Blaine could pick up on the flirting, the subtle innuendos, the way he laughed, the look in his eyes. It was hard to not find him attractive. Hell, this Sebastian Smythe could make a straight guy go gay, and that's before he sang.

Kurt. He didn't even cross Blaine's mind once since he met Sebastian two days ago. As he laid back and thought he'd never felt so guilty. He'd been distant, he often chose Glee Club, performing, fashion, graduation, little things that Blaine could care less about over him. Kurt seemed less and less interested in him everyday, even Rachel who didn't care about anything that didn't affect her spotlight noticed.

Still, Blaine transferred for this boy. He chose to leave all his friends, his school, a place where he was considered a legend to become a bottom feeder at a high school where he definitely wasn't accepted.

The dark haired bow tie enthusiast rolled over and reached for his cell phone after hearing the familiar ring. It was Sebastian. He was suddenly excited, glad that the new Warbler had thought of him enough to call rather than send his usual sweet and sometimes inappropriate texts.

"Hello." Blaine said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

The unmistakable voice of Sebastian came from the speaker with a sharp intriguing tone, "Busy?"

"On a Friday night?" Blaine asked with an obvious sarcastic expression, "Of course."

He heard a chuckle from the other end, "Make your way down to Scandals, Chief, and do yourself a favour and leave your stereotype boyfriend at home."

Before he could even respond the line went dead. No proper thoughts came to his head. Blaine wanted to be loyal to Kurt, he wanted Kurt to trust him, but it was clear to him that moving to McKinley was a mistake, that maybe it wasn't his current significant other that was supposed to be his other.

Blaine quickly typed out a message to Sebastian to notify him that he'd be a making a 'quick detour' before running a hand through his gelled hair and walking out the door of his now empty house.

Blaine drove, the radio played quietly as he did. He needed to see Kurt. To straighten things out. The thought of transferring back to Dalton was always in the back of his head but now it was one of his only thoughts. He also felt an insecurity, that he was losing his first boyfriend, but at the same time maybe it was Kurt that was losing him.

As he arrived at the familiar house he took a breath and glanced at his watch. 9:30. It was later than he thought. He made his way to the front door, knocking only once before Kurt had opened the door.

He had a surprised look on his face, his pale skin was red at the cheeks, the way he spoke was expressing nervousness,"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was coming to talk." He said, trying to peak behind the taller but skinnier boy, "Can I come in."

"No!" Kurt shouted, a little out of character, "In fact, maybe don't ever come un announced."

A wave a hurt hit Blaine, why was Kurt acting like this. He was always open to an unexpected visit, saying it was romantic and cute, what changed?

"What's going on, Kurt?" He paused, looking down at the ground then back up to this boy he used to have song strong feelings for, "Why aren't we-"

"Blaine, we need to breakup."

The words stung, echoing in the poor black haired boy's head. This was the last thing he had expected to happen, especially after everything Blaine had done for him.

"We've needed to for a while now, I just didn't want to hurt you after you did so much for me." Kurt sighed, "its just that another guy has feelings for me. It's Karofsky-"

"He hurt you, Kurt. I changed my whole life for you!" He turned, stepping down the porch stairs and angrily opening the door to his truck, "You know what, don't bother calling after your moisturizing ritual, don't bother to think of me when you sing in Glee Club." He had to take a breath to try and calm himself, he felt more betrayed than anything, "and Kurt, I'm going back to Dalton."

With that, he slammed the door of his vehicle shut and drove off. Kurt was left standing in his own door in awe, he wasn't the happiest either. He did appreciate what Blaine had done for him, it was just that David Karofsky appreciated Kurt.

Blaine found himself in the parking lot of the one and only gay bar in Lima, Scandals. He's never been there until now. He walked in, he didn't expect the place to be glamorous or high class or anything but he was awfully surprised at how rundown it looked.

He scanned the dance floor for his new interest, then to the bar where he saw him wearing a collared shirt under a green striped shirt. He spun in his stool as if on cue and stared at Blaine with a smirk as he approached.

"Almost thought you weren't going to show up, Pretty Boy." Even his voice was hot.

Blaine sat himself down in the stool to the right of Sebastian. A beer was slid across the counter to him. He took it without hesitation.

"Woah, Killer." the other boy said with a smirk, "how'd that detour go?"

Blaine shrugged, his face turning serious, "Kurt and I broke up."

"Good for you. That thing was a walking stereotype."

It was true, Blaine couldn't deny that. It didn't stop him from hurting though. He reached for the bottle again but this time Sebastian's quick hands pulled it away.

"Let's be honest, you don't need to pity drink yourself into a bad situation." He placed his own bottle on the counter and stood up, grabbing Blaine's hand, "show me some of those famous moves, Blaine Warbler."

The two made their way to the dance floor. The two laughed and went along to the music, occasionally grinding against each other. Blaine's worried about Kurt and transferring melted away the way he did when he was in Sebastian's arms, walking out of the bar together acting as if they had come in together.

Blaine was feeling a heavy attraction for this boy, and he felt even more guilty as they sat in Sebastian's car. He had just been broken up with, was it wrong to already be wanting someone else.

"You're awfully quiet." Sebastian said, Blaine looked over at the driver. Studying the shape of his face, he wasn't focused on Blaine for once but instead the road. It wasn't hard to tell that Sebastian had developed a little crush, whenever Blaine looked over he caught his stare. Even then he wouldn't drop it, just giving a smile that was so perfect it made Blaine go absolutely insane. He was manlier than Kurt, and that was something that Blaine found himself liking, they were actually very different.

Blaine remembered to speak, "I'm just thinking."

"About what? Better not be that doll you dated."

Blaine shook his head, noticing the other boy had his hand on the console face up. Casual. The temptation to take it was there, so he gently and just as casual placed his hand on top, Sebastian squeezing it softly. A tingle went up his arm, he never felt such a sensation when he was with Kurt. Blaine squeezed back and rested his head against the window.

"Or is it?"

"No, Seb." Blaine said, reassuring the other boy, "I can't say I'm over it."

Sebastian cut in, "but you're hooked on someone else already."

Blaine nodded, realizing that they sat parked in the driveway of his house. It was just past midnight but Blaine wasn't ready to go to sleep, or be alone for that matter, "do you want to come in?"

The other boy tucked his keys in the back pocket of his jeans. An obvious yes. The two made their way upstairs of the otherwise empty Anderson residence. Blaine opened the door to his reasonably sized room, in the corner a desk and chair, bed pushed towards the far wall, and a stack of clean laundry sat beside his dresser. Folding clothes was the biggest problem he'd ever faced.

"Cute." Sebastian said, sitting down on the bed, "what would it take to get you back in a blazer?"

Blaine took off his sweater, tossing it on the other side of his dresser, starting a dirty pile, "not much. I'll talk to my dad, try and get me back by Monday."

Sebastian grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him onto the bed. They laid beside each other, Sebastian wrapping himself around Blaine.

A sniffle came from Blaine, followed by childish whimpers. He missed Kurt. Even though he was in the arms of someone who amazed him, it would be hard for him to get over his first love.

"Shh." Sebastian put himself into an unseen comforting mood, he pulled the crying boy closer to himself. He genuinely wanted him to feel better, he wanted him to get over Kurt. It wasn't all selfish, just because he wanted the Blaine Warbler to himself, but because he truly cared for this guy. Even after just a single day.

Blaine knew that he wasn't meant to be with Kurt, he knew that transferring and devoting his life to make Kurt's better was a mistake. He realized that he belonged with his brothers at Dalton, that he could find love somewhere else.

He rested in the arms of Sebastian Smythe. Taking in his scent, pulling himself as close as he possibly could get to him. It was comfort. It didn't take long for Blaine's tears to dry and for him to feel okay. He wanted more nights like this, more days with the new Warbler, more moments to treasure and more time spent loving someone who would truly love him back.

All he really wanted was Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

When Blaine woke up he had an irritating headache. He rolled onto his back, stretching his arms with a yawn. He reached at his face, rubbing his eyes as he recalled the memories of the previous night.

Sebastian.

He sat up, dramatically stroking the area of the mattress where the memory foam had a slight dip from the other man's body. Blaine remembered Scandals and the car ride. Spending the night crying in Sebastian's arms. Yelling at Kurt is what stuck out the most, he couldn't believe that they'd broken up.

Blaine sat, trying to process what exactly happened. He drove to Kurt's, he just wanted to talk and straighten out their distant relationship before seeing the unbelievably intriguing Sebastian. His now ex boyfriend had wanted nothing to do with him, why? Because Karofsky had feelings for him. Blaine didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he felt like he was cheated on.

He still felt guilty. Spending the night with another guy after just breaking up still didn't sit right to him. He didn't know how to go about handling the situation, if he should try talking to Kurt again or if he should continue talking to Sebastian at all.

He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, noticing a glass of water on his bedside table. He grabbed it, examining it carefully. Sebastian may have comforted him all night but he still had the serial killer impression. After deciding it wasn't laced with anything he took a sip, noticing a note on the table.

'Text me when you're up, Killer. It was a good night. Your knight in shining armour - Sebastian S.'

Blaine chuckled, placing the note down from where he discovered it and taking the empty glass with him downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning."

He smiled at his mother who leaned against the counter with a cup of tea in hand.

"Morning Mom." Blaine said while he popped two pieces of bread into the toaster.

She smiled, "that boy seemed very nice, you know."

Blaine froze, was she talking about Sebastian? He must have stayed the whole night then.

"He mentioned that you might want to return to Dalton, is that true?" She asked with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

Blaine nodded, "Yes. You were right, Dalton is where I should be. Is there anyway I could transfer back for Monday?"

She reached out and grabbed her son's arm, "You're father already called, your transfer won't be final until Tuesday. They're very excited to have you back, you know."

"I'm glad." He took his toast from the toaster and moved to the dining room table, his mother following.

She placed her tea on the table and sat down across from him, "what happened to that other boy? What was his name? Kent? Kurt? Yes, it was Kurt. I thought you and him had really gotten close."

"I thought so too. I guess we just grew apart." He had always appreciated his mother and their close relationship. He had spent years hesitating to come out, but when he did he was glad his mother was there for him the entire time. "He broke up with me."

"I'm sorry, honey." She said, genuine sympathy in her voice, "tell me about this other boy, he said his name was Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine nodded, "I met him recently. He goes to Dalton now, he's on the Warblers."

"Is he?"

"We're just friends." Blaine said.

His mother reached for his empty plate as she stood up, "well he's very handsome, and I think he may be interested."

Blaine watched as her mother walked to the kitchen. He pushed his chair in and made his way to his room. Undressing and grabbing a towel before making his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. When he took off his shirt he couldn't help but press it to his nose, catching the faint scent of Sebastian's cologne.

He turned the shower nearly as hot as it could go, he stood letting the water fall on him.

All he could think about were these two boys. He felt like he needed to talk to Kurt again, but at the same time it would be so much easier to just spend his last day at McKinley emptying his locker and sitting through classes quietly until he could finally be free of public school and back to Dalton Academy.

Then there was the Sebastian situation, it was a fact that every time Blaine thought of him he felt warm and would think of every bit of perfection that the man was. It was hard not to feel drawn to him, but it was just so quick. He couldn't help but think that Sebastian seemed a little sketchy, maybe it was the undying smirk, or the way he talked like he owned the world, either way Blaine wasn't ready to get hurt again.

After his shower, Blaine laid in his bed once more. He threw on a v-neck and dark jeans that were borderline tight,he would miss the freedom of wearing pattern shirts and bow ties everyday, but it was relieving to be back in the navy and red Dalton uniforms again. He couldn't wait for Tuesday. After school Warblers rehearsal, to spend more time with Sebastian.

He located his cellphone in the sheets of his bed, three missed calls from Kurt. It was already noon.

Before returning the calls Blaine sent a good afternoon text to Sebastian also thanking him for being there and explaining that he'd be back to Dalton on Tuesday. The reply came quick, the usual smug Sebastian saying 'No problem, Pretty Boy. Can't wait to see that ass in dress pants. When do I get to see you next?' Blaine chuckled, deciding not to reply just yet.

After summoning up the courage, Blaine finally hit the call button. He took shaky breaths, three rings and Kurt's unique voice filled his ear. After once night Blaine didn't expect to miss it that much.

"Blaine? I'm so sorry. I-I.. It's just that we haven't acted the way we used to." He could feel the emotion in his voice, the sadness, he realized there was no hope of them getting back together, "I know you said you were going back to Dalton."

"The transfer is final on Tuesday." Blaine cut in, trying to sound as emotionless as possible, hiding the fact that he wanted to cry.

"Well, I just want you to know that I still want to be friends. I want to keep in touch."

Blaine didn't answer, this conversation was hurting him. He bit his lip to stop from screaming.

"Blaine I love you so, so much." The boy said on the other end of the line, "you're my first real love, you... You made me happy. I'm really sorry that-"

"Things change. I get it." Blaine said coldly, ending the call so that he could breakdown and cry. He pounded his fists on his bed, falling to his knees and covering his head in his hands. He just lost something so important to him, he knew he wanted Sebastian but Kurt was everything to him and he just wasn't ready to have to let go. He lifted his head, noticing the note from Sebastian on his table. He crawled into his bed, running a hand over where Sebastian had slept the night before.

He made another call, struggling to speak he spoke after the almost instant answer, "Seb... I-I"

Lucky for him, Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted, "I'll be there in ten."


	3. Chapter 3

A weeping mess, Blaine hadn't moved an inch since he called Sebastian who seemed to be his only source of comfort since the breakup.

He didn't know how long had actually passed before he felt strong but skinny arms wrap around him. He only cried more, feeling so conflicted. He felt that he should have still had Kurt's arms around him. He didn't feel like their breakup should have happened so soon.

Everything happened too soon. Sebastian had come into his life too quickly. It was hard to say whether it was a good or bad thing, it was easier to cry when he had someone supporting him. It was also harder to understand your feelings for someone when you just lost your boyfriend.

"Shh." Sebastian lifted the shorter man onto his bed, sitting next to him and wrapping a single arm around his shoulders and caressing his curly hair with no product. The new Warbler never expected to see the Dalton Legend this way. So broken. It made him feel like he needed to do more for Blaine, at first it was just a silly game for Sebastian, he didn't realize how real it was until now.

Blaine leaned his head on Sebastian. Wiping his eyes of the tears that streamed down his face. He wanted nothing more than to stop crying and start having a good time, to forget Kurt.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whimpered.

A flare of anger is was Sebastian felt, he hated to see this guy that all the Warblers looked up to so sad. All over some annoying public school gay boy who had the nerve to do this to him. After the night at scandals Sebastian spent the morning investigating the situations he knew Karofsky as this big guy with absolutely no hope.

He confronted Kurt, telling him that he's left Blaine broken and it was Sebastian who was picking up the pieces. Kurt seemed apologetic, but it soon turned into a "don't you dare take advantage of him when he's hurting." The two would then exchange a large list of insults. The longer Sebastian was there the more impatient he got, not only was Blaine's ex-boyfriend incredibly annoying but he was selfish. He told himself he wouldn't resort to violence, but he needed to slap some sense into this guy. He threw one single punch before realizing the mistake and running off, he sat in his vehicle of the parking lot of some rundown strip mall when he revived the call from Blaine, at first he wanted to make some witty remark about how he called so quickly but when he heard him and how he could barely speak he just raced to his house with no questions.

He stood up, pulling away from Blaine for a moment. He moved in front of him, kneeling on the floor in front of where the other boy sat on the bed. He rested his hands on Blaine's thighs, looking right into his wet hazel eyes. Sebastian found himself speechless for the first time, he didn't understand what feelings he was feeling. A minute passed before he snapped himself out of it, "Blaine Anderson. Stop crying, you don't need to cry over Gay Face. You don't need to feel this way. You're better than him, than this."

Blaine looked up, his face was stained in tears. He then looked back at Sebastian, he looked different. More human and less the sneaky feelingless boy he'd originally placed him as. He made him feel better, happier, even through all of this. He was eager to spend more time with him, for them to grow close and to sing together with the Warblers. He began to understand that he didn't really need Kurt all that much, that he could survive on his own, that Sebastian would be there with him through all of it.

"Thank you, Seb." The quiet thanks was enough for Sebastian to flash his big smile to Blaine. He then stood up, grabbing the hand of the dark haired boy as he did so, "your hair is sexy by the way."

Embarrassed, Blaine let go and sped to the washroom. He clumsily squirted gel into hand and held his comb in the other. He examined himself in the mirror, he looked like a complete wreck. He ran his hand followed by the other with the comb through his dark hair. Soon, Sebastian appeared, leaning on the door frame with his hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face.

The embarrassed Blaine tried to ignore him.

"Wasn't even bad," the boy said, "in fact, it was kind of cute."

Blaine blushed, washing his hands to remove the sticky feel of the product. He turned and flicked water at Sebastian who responded by blinking his eyes and ducking his head back.

A small laugh came from Blaine, he reached for a hand towel to dry his hands, then stood staring at Sebastian.

"I know I'm hot but you don't need to stare."

Blaine rolled his eyes, walking by him and back into his own room. Sebastian followed, wondering what they would do now. Maybe Blaine would kick him out now that he wasn't so upset. He watched he ventured around his room, picking out random things and tossing them on the bed. Tacky shirts and sweaters, photo albums, little trinkets, a stuffed dog.

Sebastian crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, "what's all this?"

"Everything Kurt's ever given me." Blaine said, standing over the bed and looking at the large amount of items.

Sebastian approached, getting a closer look at the cluster of things. He pointed at a knitted sweater with an odd pattern and weird neckline, "what the hell is that?"

"He thinks he's fashion forwards."

"Please tell me we're going to burn all of it."

Blaine sighed, "I don't think I'd feel satisfied, I just wanted it all out. Less breakdowns I'd imagine."

"Tell you what, Pretty Boy. Let me deal with it." Sebastian offered.

"Thanks, for everything." Blaine turned to the taller boy, he stepped forwards closing the space between the two. He wrapped his arms around him, a simple hug.

It was simple, but both of them knew it meant a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

After Sebastian had left Saturday night, Blaine had fallen asleep quite content. For the first time since the breakup he had finally felt okay. He owed it all to the other boy too, unfortunately his Sunday's were reserved for his family so Blaine decided to take a day for himself, just to relax and calm down.

When Monday rolled around, he was eager to get in and out of McKinley without talking to many people. First thing in the morning he informed Mr. Schuester that he wasn't going to be apart of the Glee Club anymore and that he was transferring back to Dalton Academy. Mr. Schue was an friendly and kind as he always was, telling Blaine that it was his decision and how glad he was that he had joined the New Directions at all, he went on to tell Blaine that he was incredibly talented and to never give up on his dreams. Though he was never as close as Finn or Rachel were with the teacher, he did look up to the guy and was sad to turn away after their goodbyes.

Lunch went by really quick for him, he roamed the halls after quickly eating by himself. It was Brittany and Santana who found him before the next class.

"Blaine Warbler." Brittany said, her innocent clueless look was replaced by a glare.

It was Santana that scared him, "we heard that you're going back to your little all boys school with that rat that beat up Kurt. Who the hell do you think you are? You think just because you get broken up with you can send one of your gay friends to hurt your ex? Then just leave like nothing even happened? I get that you're like the king of gays over there but you can't just do that to us right before Sectionals."

"Woah, hold on-"

"Don't tell me to hold on, Blaine Warbler I will go all Lima Heights on your ass!" Brittany had to hold the girl back, telling her to calm down. Once she did she just stood with arms crossed a scowl on her face.

Blaine had a worried expression, "Someone beat up Kurt?"

"Yeah that guy you hang out with at the coffee shop with the wannabe Disney Prince haircut."

He turned, running off to find Kurt. Sebastian beat him up? It was hard to believe. Sebastian knew how much Kurt meant to him, even if they broke up why would he do such a thing?

When he arrived at Kurt's locker he saw the boy in one of his 'trendy' outfits. He also wore sunglasses. He pushed a textbook into his locker and pulled out another.

"Kurt."

The boy looked at Blaine with a frown, he closed his locker. He waited for Blaine to speak first.

"I'm sorry about Sebastian, I-i didn't think he would do something like this." He said, he actually felt so terrible but knew there was no way to make up for it. As mad as he was at Sebastian he was going to confront him about it but he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize their friendship.

Kurt raised his glasses, revealing his left eye to be surrounded a purple colour. "Maybe you don't see it but the rest of us do. Sebastian is sneaky and evil, and I truly believe he's using you."

His voice was quiet and serious. Blaine frowned, refusing to take his words into any sort of consideration. Sebastian was there for him when Kurt wasn't. He was a genuine guy, Blaine believed that the so called sneaky and evil guy really cared about him.

"I really am sorry, but Sebastian isn't as bad as you think. It's inexcusable what he did but-"

Kurt cut him off, stepping back, "Blaine I know that what I did to you was wrong, but you don't need to stoop down to him. You're better than that. I know you're moving back to Dalton, but I believe that McKinley is your home now."

Blaine shook his head, he was getting emotional again. He bit his lip before speaking again, trying to keep from shouting, "Kurt I moved here for you, and now I don't have you, so why should I stay? Dalton is where I belong and nothing can change that. Think what you want about Sebastian but he's been there for me this whole time."

The dark haired boy stormed off, he annoyingly adjusted his stripped bow tie as he entered his next class. He felt terrible for Kurt but he couldn't stand being around him anymore, and what him and Santana said about Sebastian had triggered something in him. He had a deep care for this boy now and he didn't want to just sit around and listen to him being insulted. The way Kurt talked to him and told him that McKinley was his home made him feel like the other boy didn't even begin to understand how Blaine felt, a piece of him was ripped away from him, that piece was Kurt. Lucky for Blaine he didn't have to see David Karofsky around or he didn't know if he could help yelling at him for stealing his boyfriend.

At the end of the day Blaine was emptying the contents of his locker into his bag, he was approached by Finn Hudson. He looked up at the much taller man, he was expecting to get yelled at, told that Sebastian was evil.

"Blaine, I uh, just wanted to say that I think you're making a huge mistake." He started, "I know you have friends at Dalton, and everything with Kurt and him getting beat up by one of those friends must be hard on you too but I think that this is where you should be, man."

Blaine closed his locker for the last time, "I'm sorry Finn, but I just can't be around here anymore."

Finn looked at Blaine with his usual awkward expression, "I know what Kurt did must have hurt but you still have a whole Glee Club who needs you and your talent."

Blaine looked down, feeling guilty now, "A Glee Club where I get attacked for the friends I have? Hell, you guys even call me Blaine Warbler. Isn't that a sign enough that I should be back at Dalton. I'm sorry Finn but the transfer already went through."

Finn frowned, then nodded, "if the New Directions win sectionals we'll likely be in Regionals with you guys. If we beat you, will you consider coming back?"

"No." Blaine said confidently, "my home his Dalton. Thank you for everything." He turned away, walking towards the doors of the school, he stopped himself to look back at Finn, "take care of Kurt please, make sure he's safe."

"I will." Finn replied, "Good luck out there, Blaine."

Blaine headed home, making one stop on the way. Dalton Academy.

He made his way through the familiar halls, catching sight of Sebastian on the way to Warblers practice.

"Seb!"

He stopped, turning his head and flashing a smile to the boy, "just couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Blaine caught up to Sebastian who smoothly pulled him into a short hug. After pulling away he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You beat up Kurt?"

He looked at Blaine with a blank expression, "you're upset?"

"Of course I'm upset, Sebastian. You can't just go punch all my problems." Blaine said in a whiny voice, "I'm sure your motives were in the right place but it was wrong."

"I'm sorry but I saw how he hurt you, Blaine." The two began walking to the Warblers practice room, "I needed him to feel what he did to you."

Blaine frowned, "Thank you but like I said, it was the wrong thing to do."

Sebastian stayed quiet as they entered the room. Cheers from the boys erupted at the sight of Blaine. Sebastian blended into the crowd of suits and soon the bunch broke into song. It was Sebastian who put a blazer on Blaine and wrapped an arm around him.

Kurt and the New Directions faded away and were suddenly forgotten. Singing with the Warblers, wearing the blazer, being in Sebastian's arms, nothing had ever felt so right


	5. Chapter 5

(A little authors note :: this chapter is a little shorter and a bit of a filler, just Blaine getting settled. The Sebastian Blaine romance will soon pickup, I promise)

Blaine laid in his bed shirtless, he had a smile on his face with closed eyes. The last time he checked he clock it was 11:55. He'd spent hours on the phone, it started by cracking jokes and witty comments to each other. Eventually the call got more serious, talking about family, feelings and life in general. Even if it was over the phone he still felt so close so close to the brown haired boy on the other end of the line.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around a pillow. He didn't want to say goodnight but he knew he needed to get sleep if he was going to be at all ready for his first real day back at Dalton Academy. He already experienced a rehearsals back with the Warblers and it already felt like home. They had explained their plans for regionals, Blaine would be the lead, a possible duet with Sebastian.

Anything with Sebastian proved to be nothing less than amazing. He was an amazing singer, he could dance, he was a great addition to the brotherhood that was The Warblers. He was an even better addition to Blaine's life. Just days ago he was so broken, and it took no time for Sebastian to put him back together. He was grateful beyond words that he met Sebastian.

He finally drifted off to sleep, his mind shutting off from the cluttered thoughts of Sebastian, Kurt and the Warblers.

He woke to the sound of his phone ringing rather than his alarm. He rolled over and reached for it, it was Sebastian. Just as he'd hoped, if anyone else would have called so early he probably would have snapped.

"Hello?" He said, his voice raspy from sleep. He cleared his throat,

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

Sebastian chuckled, "you've got twenty minutes. I'm picking you up this morning."

With that he hung up, no time for Blaine to ask for more time, or ask why at all.

"Twenty minutes?" Blaine said to himself, he then snapped into a woken state. Quickly making his way to the shower. Feeling rushed he made it fast, running back and forth from his room to the washroom. He stood in the mirror wearing his great dress pants and Dalton Blazer. He buttoned it up after adjusting his striped tie. He smiled at himself, he never looked so good.

He heard a knock at the door, his twenty minutes were up. Grabbing his bag he made his way down the stairs to see his mother talking to the boy.

"Good morning." She said to Blaine, hugging him and telling the two to have a good day at school as if they were still in first grade.

"She's nice." Sebastian told Blaine as the entered the vehicle.

Blaine ran a hand through the gel in his hair, "do I look okay? Twenty minutes isn't that long you know."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian confidently replied, "trust me you look better than okay."

The dark haired boy smiled. Getting comfortable in his seat. He was beyond excited, it was like he took a long not so great vacation and was finally returning to his own turf.

"I remember mentioning that I was excited to see your ass in dress pants." the driver joked, "you didn't disappoint."

He looked out the passenger window to hide the blush that covered his cheeks. Blaine enjoyed those little comments that were often said by Sebastian.

Anything but casually, Sebastian reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand, "don't even try to deny that fact that you've totally fallen for my charms."

"So what if I did, Sebastian Smythe?" Blaine smoothly replied as they rolled into the parking lot of their school.

Sebastian looked at Blaine, when the two were staring at each other there was tensions and lots of it. Sebastian leaned his head towards the other boy not dropping his stare, he then gave a wink before opening the door and stepping onto the ground and leaving Blaine unsatisfied. He smiled to himself before following the other boy outside and into then school where a crowd of boys were waiting for him.

Blaine's closer friends were at the front of the crowd. The notable blond hair of Jeff along with Nick were the first to approach Blaine. They crushed him in a big hug that was soon joined by other Warblers. He was pretty sure this already happened last night when he went to Warblers rehearsal, but he wasn't complaining. These guys were like his brothers, he loved the attention he was getting, how he was a legend, he was popular and accepted. These were all things he never felt at McKinley.

"Welcome back, Blaine."

A bell rang, ending the hugging and filling the big hallways of Dalton with the navy and red wearing students. Blaine stood for a moment taking it all in, with a proud smile.

"See you at lunch, Killer." Sebastian said, patting him on the lower back and grazing his lips on the shorter boy's forehead.

Watching as he walked off. Blaine was left in a sort of awe, he shrugged it off, forcing Sebastian out of his thoughts as he took bouncy strides to his first class. The familiar halls of the old yet stunning building brought a feeling of familiarity and happiness to him.

"Welcome back, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine gave a nod to the teacher, sitting down in the middle row next to brown haired, Thad. He rested his elbows on the desk, he stared at the chalkboard as the teacher gracefully wrote English notes in the white powdery chalk. He sunk back in his chair, for the first time in a long time he felt invincible.


	6. Chapter 6

The school day went by awfully fast, Blaine spent the majority of the day shaking hands and greeting old friends. Finally, he made his way down the spiralling steps until he found himself at the doors of the Warbler's room. He would be taking the roll as captain from Sebastian, but the junior didn't mind at all, saying that Blaine was not only more fit for the job, but more deserving.

Before he entered it was that exact boy who grabbed his hand and appeared beside him, "what's on the agenda today, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine chuckled at his nickname given to him by McKinley's Glee Club. He squeezed the boy's hand before pulling away and opening the door, he looked back at Sebastian who followed with his hands in his pocket and his signature smirk, "Winning."

The rehearsal was filled with familiar harmonies, the team had so much chemistry, they were a brotherhood and the New Directions may have had talent but they never could have what the Warblers did. He knew that even if the New Directions won their sectionals then Dalton would easily win Regionals.

At the end of rehearsal Sebastian hung back, sitting on the couch staring at Blaine. He was looking over a stack of sheet music, probably picking something out for Regionals. Taking a closer look, Sebastian could see there was a falter in his expression, he was putting a lot into this.

Sebastian stood up and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. He could tell he startled him, he snuggled his head on his shoulder and into his neck.

"Relax."

Blaine let himself get comfortable in the grip of this boy he found himself falling for. He felt himself blush, tingle from the touch of this man. He put down a single piece of sheet music, "hard to, I really want to win this."

"And we will." Sebastian replied quickly, "under your leadership, you're smart, you're talented, sexy."

He liked compliments just as much as the next guy, he liked the feeling of someone flirting with him, but it felt so soon. It was barely a week ago that they'd met, it was the exact same amount of time that he broke up with Kurt. He still felt guilty that he was developing feelings for this guy, he heard that Sebastian had an interesting rep. Trent said he wasn't the friendliest and that he was kind of sketchy, which Blaine believed, especially after he beat up Kurt. That didn't stop him from melting every time they touched, or feeling like he was in heaven every time he looked at him, whenever they talked Blaine had this feeling, butterflies. He felt like some love struck puppy, and even though Sebastian was so flirty and when it came down to it he cared about him more than anyone else there was still an insecurity in Blaine's head, he worried that it was all just a game to Sebastian.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to tell him how he felt.

"You don't have plans tonight, do you?" Sebastian asked, speaking into Blaine's neck.

The warmth of his breath sent a chill down Blaine's spine, a good chill, "I'm all yours."

"Good." The taller boy purred, "you're coming over."

"Sounds good."

Sebastian pulled away, causing Blaine to give an involuntary frown. Noticing the frown Sebastian grabbed his hand and led him back to the parking lot and into his vehicle.

"My dad's busy doing whatever States Attorneys do and my mom may or may not be around." Sebastian explained as they hit the road, "either way, we're going to have a good time."

Blaine wasn't too sure what to expect, he sent a text to him mom letting her know that he was going to Sebastian's. He knew she'd have no problem with it, he tucked his cell phone in his back and realized that him and Sebastian had already locked hands.

They'd grown closer than he realized, they might as well have been a couple. He wished they were, as they drove he found himself staring at Sebastian, his light brown hair, his thin lips that he dreamed of kissing. Blaine never understood how things were supposed to work out, for the longest time he thought he was supposed to end up with Kurt but now all he wanted was to be with this man instead.

They rolled into what Blaine labeled as a rich kid's house, it wasn't until then that he realized that he'd never been to Sebastian's home. They let go of each other to get out of the car but quickly joined up again as the entered in the door. The front porch already looked amazing, the walls were a sophisticated cream colour, the furniture black and white. He wanted to explore the borderline mansion but was pulled into a hallway and down a flight of stairs into a carpeted area, at one wall was a bed, two couches facing a TV sat at the opposite wall.

"Quite the setup."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "sit down, Pretty Boy."

Blaine did as he was told, choosing to sit down on one of the leather couches. He watched as Sebastian took off his blazer, untied his tie and removed his shirt. He kept his dress pants on and threw on a plain white muscle shirt. He was skinny but toned, Blaine didn't mind, he just liked being able to look.

Sebastian sat down next to Blaine, unbuttoning his blazer before sliding it off, under it Blaine wore a type of dress shirt under a vest.

"Why don't you get comfortable." The brunette urged, after he said it Blaine removed the clothing without question, under that he wore a shirt similar to Sebastian's.

"How many layers do you need?" Sebastian chuckled.

Blaine shrugged, "so what's this all about."

Sebastian grabbed one of Blaine's hands with both of his, "dammit... This is out of character for me, Blaine, I'm not this hopeless romantic who just wants to spend all his time with some boy."

The dark haired boy looked at him with a blank expression, he bit his lip as Sebastian nervously continued.

"It's just that you bring out that side of me, Blaine. I know it's really quick for you but I just, I'm falling for you. Hard, and it makes me feel like... I don't know."

Blaine smiled, "Sebastian, I'm glad."

He raised an eyebrow, "oh yeah?"

"I feel the same. The falling for you part." Blaine leaned in, "I just feel guilty, about Kurt."

"Forget about him. Please." Sebastian said with a cold tone, "Blaine, I-I..."

Blaine decided to save his new love interest the struggle and pressed his lips against his, something he'd wanted to do for so long. He wrapped his hands around his face, pulling him in. Sebastian's hands found Blaine's waist, the two were entangled in each other.

Sebastian pulled his lips away, resting his forehead on Blaine's, "yeah, I really like you."

With that, the two continued their actions. The continuously growing tension between them finally being dealt with.

It was Blaine who pulled away next, "so what are we?"

Sebastian stood up, grabbed the hand of his partner who stood up in front of him. The taller one pulled in the other, a hug, "Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine wanted to spend the rest of the night at Sebastian's, more cuddling, more hugging, more kissing. He had a new sense of happiness after the other boy had finally popped the question, they were finally an official couple.

He knew that his old friends at McKinley would do anything but approve. He could picture Santana charging at him while yelling in Spanish. He thought of Kurt, he would hate it the most especially after everything Sebastian did to him. Then again, even after after what Karofsky did to Kurt, death threats and all, he still decided to get close to the guy.

While on the way to Blaine's house, the two held their hands like they had plenty of times before. This time it was different, this time it was more than an electric tingle that made him feel unreal. Now it was more, now this man was his.

"What do you say we get some coffee after rehearsal tomorrow." Sebastian said as they arrived at Blaine's less marvellous house.

Blaine gave him a nod before grabbing his bag and leaning over the middle console to plant a solid kiss on his lips, "will you be picking me up again?"

Before Blaine could pull away, his new boyfriend's hands wrapped around his head, "Same time."

They kissed one last time. Blaine exited the vehicle and entered his house with a sigh. He was beyond relieved that Sebastian felt the same way about him, he was happy that something finally went right. He dropped his back at the bottom of the stairs with his blazer then made his way to the kitchen to help his mother with dinner for the night.

Blaine found himself laying in his bed eagerly awaiting replies from Sebastian. He was mostly glad that nothing seemed to had changed between the way they talked to each other, Sebastian was still as witty and often dirty as he used to be. The couple kept each other up until midnight before Blaine told Sebastian that he needed sleep if he had any hope of getting up and ready before he came to pick him up.

He placed his phone on the counter and rolled over in his sheets. He couldn't stop thinking about their time together, it was amazing how much of a connection Blaine felt with this guy. He remembered taking in the view of his toned back when he changed shirts. He was a slim guy, but still his body was strong and when they sat on the couch making out Blaine's mind went to so many places. Both the men held back, day one of being a couple was awfully quick to take each other to bed. Even with Sebastian's one night, heartbreaker reputation he wanted to keep Blaine, he genuinely fell for this guy and he didn't plan on blowing it so soon.

The next morning Blaine woke up earlier than he often did, Sebastian was punctual and liked to be first. He went through with his morning routine carefully but quickly, hoping to be ready before Sebastian arrived this time. Again, he went down the stairs to see him with his hands in his grey dress pants talking to Blaine's mother who held a cup of tea in her hands.

"Morning, Killer." Sebastian greeted with a smile, he passed a chocolate chip muffin to the shorter boy. He didn't stop himself from staring, he looked good in the Dalton uniform.

Blaine took it with a smile, "thanks, Seb."

"Have a good day you two, when should I expect you home Blaine?" His mother asked, a pleased look on her face. She liked Sebastian, he seemed sweet and considerate.

It was Sebastian who answered, "I'll have him home before dinner."

With that the two took their usual ride to school, talking mostly about the Warblers and regionals. By the end of the day both were excited for rehearsal, the met at the bottom of the stairs and locked hands. Blaine was nervous to let the Warblers know that him and Sebastian were an item, they were taking the leads in their performance and maybe they would think it was unfair.

"Ready, captain?" The brunette asked, stepping ahead and pulling Blaine along with him.

The double doors to the rehearsal space opened revealing the crowd of eager Warblers. Their expressions turned to surprised as they watched Sebastian and Blaine walk in holding hands. Most eventually turned their looks into smiles or smirks. The most notable look was by Trent, who wore an unreadable look. Surprised or angry? Blaine knew that Trent was they most kindhearted and innocent man in the room, and that he more than anyone else found Sebastian a sketchy character. Blaine flashed him an apologetic look, he made a mental note to talk to him about it sometime in the near future.

Nick grinned at the blonde boy beside him, "told you."

Jeff shrugged, "they look good together."

Sebastian sat down with the other boys with a proud smile. He felt superior to the others and gave off the 'yeah, that's my boyfriend' vibe.

Blaine grabbed a set of sheet music and passed it around the room, "the New Directions won their Sectionals, that means we're up against them and The Golden Goblets from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. Okay."

After rehearsal Blaine handed out the sheet music for their official set list. It was Sebastian who took the last set of papers, smoothly pressing Blaine against the wall, Sebastian's hands found themselves at his boyfriend's waist.

"You get awfully grabby, Sebastian." Blaine whispered, "thought we were going for coffee."

Sebastian replied by nudging his neck, soon his lips on his neck then making way up to his ears, "lead the way, killer."

Blaine couldn't deny how much he loved how spontaneous and truthfully exciting Sebastian was. He slipped out of Sebastian's grip, grabbing his hand as he did. The two made their way out of the school they had met in and attended.

They walked into the Lima Bean, Sebastian wandering around to pick a table, followed later by Blaine with two cups. After taking their seats, the two took no time to get into conversation.

"Look who it is." Sebastian muttered, catching sight of Kurt and Karofsky.

Blaine turned in his seat, he saw Kurt wearing a bright sweater and unreasonably tight pants behind him was the bigger guy wearing a plain t-shirt.

Sebastian grabbed one of Blaine's hands, watching as the dark haired boy's eyes followed the other couple.

"You're mine now, remember?"

Blaine snapped back into reality, he forced a smile to Sebastian, "of course."

"Blaine? And... Oh." It was Kurt holding a smaller cup of coffee in his hands. There was an obvious flicker of jealously as he spoke.

Sebastian looked at him with a bored expression, "Gay-Face, Chubby Bear."

Blaine flashed a glare at Sebastian who replied with an apologetic smile.

"What are you guys doing here? Together?" Kurt asked with a frown, Karofsky standing behind him quietly.

"Uh Kurt, Sebastian and I are a couple." Blaine explained, looking past to see an obviously bored and annoyed Karofsky. He held a special kind of hate for Karofsky, after he bullied Kurt even threatening to kill him, Blaine was surprised that after all that no matter what kind of apology was involved.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "oh really? Well, okay. We'd better go sit down. I hope you guys have a good... Relationship."

"Bye." Sebastian hissed.

Karofsky gave a nod and walked off behind the other boy.

Blaine frowned, he knew he wasn't going to like seeing Kurt with another guy. He just didn't expect it to be with Sebastian. As glad as happy as he was to be with Sebastian it was hard for him to see Kurt's expression, he looked jealous and hurt.

"Don't worry about it." Sebastian said, sipping at his coffee before continuing, "baby, it's okay."

He was always comforting and at that point, it was all Blaine needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine thought he was done with the crying. He believed that when he asked Sebastian to take all of Kurt's things that Blaine would be completely cleansed of his feelings for his ex. He was wrong, beyond wrong, seeing Kurt's face when he told him Sebastian and him were a couple was not a memory he enjoyed thinking about. His eyes widened and his lips turned to a frown, it was obvious jealousy and it made Blaine feel guilty and upset. It was Sebastian who milked the whole situation, using it as a way to prove to Blaine he would be there for him. There was more though, Sebastian seemed to like that Kurt wasn't thrilled about the new relationship. He pushed the fact on Kurt the same way he pushed onto Blaine that he didn't need him.

His blankets were messy from how much he rolled around, his pillows dotted with tears. He'd been through this before, usually he'd just call Sebastian and everything would be okay but it didn't feel right. It was like Sebastian was letting himself be Blaine's rebound. It was unfair to both of them.

Still, Blaine didn't want to cry and he didn't want to lose this new man in his life. He reached for his phone, it was as if on cue that he was receiving a phone call. He expected it to be Sebastian and answered it without checking for sure.

"Hey." He hid the sniffles, his voice as normal as he could force it to be.

On the other end, Kurt's higher voice spoke, "Blaine, I just wanted to talk."

Though he was surprised that it was Kurt especially after their encounter at the Lima Bean he decided to keep the conversation going, "About what?"

"Your relationship."

There was distaste as he spoke and it bothered Blaine.

"Look Kurt, I'm happy with Sebastian."

"It's just that you barely know him, he's not that nice of a guy, Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed, exaggerating it so Kurt would hear, "you barely know him. Kurt, he's been there for me. I don't know if you're jealous or if you really just don't like the guy but it's my choice who I spend my time with. We aren't together anymore and you need to understand that."

Kurt was impressed that Blaine had gotten so protective of his relationship, he never saw this side of him when they were together, "maybe I am jealous, and I definitely don't like Sebastian. I really don't think you should be with him."

"I really don't need someone to judge my life without knowing it. Good talk, Kurt. Good luck with you and Karofsky." Blaine abruptly ended the call, wishing he'd never answered in the first place.

He contemplated calling Sebastian and telling him about the conversation with Kurt but he decided against it. He didn't need Kurt getting another black eye, or Sebastian getting in trouble.

He did want to talk to him, so he simply called. His boyfriend answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, how's it going?" Sebastian answered, just to hear Blaine sniffle and cry again, "Blaine, Blaine, baby, be quiet."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to calm down from his most recent breakdown, "I'm sorry, Seb. I just-"

"Blaine, it's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay." He paused, listening for whether the boy on the other end was still crying, he was sensitive and it was one of the things that Sebastian admired about him. He could cry without feeling too embarrassed to ask someone for help, "do you want me to come over?"

Blaine shook his head before realizing he couldn't be seen over a phone call, "no Seb, thank you. I just needed to hear you."

"I was going to call you, just so know. To make sure you were okay." His voice changed, got more compassionate as he continued, "I really care about you, I want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you whether you want me to be or not."

"I'm always going to want you." Blaine whispered, only to be talked over.

"I need you to see that you're special to me. I don't open up to people. Like, ever. But I knew I could trust you."

As always, Sebastian put a smile on Blaine's face. The tears were gone and he forgot why he was even upset in the first place. He admired the way that Sebastian could make him happy again, but he finally was able to credit himself, if Sebastian was honest about only opening up to Blaine then he felt like he was able to make him feel comfortable enough to do so. He wanted to be able to what Sebastian did for him back, he wanted to make him happy the way that he did for him.

"Blaine, you should get to sleep, okay? Sleep off the stress." Sebastian suggested, Blaine knew he was right but he wanted to just lay back while his partner talked. Just to listen to his voice while he drifted off to sleep.

"Alright, thank you again." Blaine yawned, he didn't realize until now that he was actually that tired.

Sebastian then said, "goodnight, Killer. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Seb."

Before hanging up, Sebastian said one more thing, "sleep well."


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of weeks went on as they usually did. Blaine however did spend more time preparing for Regionals than paying attention to only Sebastian, who would linger around, occasionally looking over the other man's shoulder to see what he was working on.

The Warblers rehearsed every night that week, prepared to take on what seemed like a light threat to Sebastian, the New Directions. Blaine had a different opinion, he thought the New Directions had a way of showcasing their best voices better than other teams, not that it mattered anymore, The Warblers had more talent anyways.

"You're working too hard." Sebastian said walking into Blaine's with two coffees in his hands.

Blaine took the drink after giving his boyfriend a short kiss, "Thanks."

Sebastian watched as Blaine returned to the sheet music on his bedside table, as if staring at it would make the team better. He had no idea what more the captain of the Warblers could even do, their performance was going to be absolutely perfect. He set his coffee aside, placing it on Blaine's bedside table which now displayed a framed picture of the two in their Dalton uniforms. Sebastian never noticed it before, it put a smile on his face. He put an arm around Blaine's shoulders, "let's go do something fun."

Blaine turned his head, he gave Sebastian an obvious up down. He wore jeans and a maroon v-neck, Blaine didn't get to see Sebastian dress down that much, usually he was in collared shirts, dress clothes or his uniform. Blaine wore jeans as well, tighter than Sebastian's, but with a dress shirt decorated with a flashy bow tie.

"Like what?" he finally said, leaning into his partner. He wrapped an arm around his waist, drinking from the coffee.

"Anything but look at sheet music or talk about Regionals. And if I sing another note before Sunday I might actually die."

Blaine slid the papers away, "well what do you suggest."

"Dinner date, walk in the park, cliche straight couple things." Sebastian said, "I'll buy."

"Sounds like fun." Blaine smiled, turning and pulling him in for a hug, "you aren't wearing that, right?"

Sebastian pulled away and looked down at his outfit. He rolled his eyes, "we'll make a quick detour to my place."

Blaine laughed, "well let's get going then."

The couple left the house hand in hand. As usual, Sebastian was driving. They took the shortest route to Sebastian's. They went up to his room, Blaine always found himself admiring the expensive furniture set around the building.

Blaine sat on the bed, Sebastian hated it when people tried to pick outfits for him. He took out grey dress shirt and black blazer like Blaine's outfit, he grabbed black dress pants and finally, picked out a baby blue tie to match Blaine's bow tie, it wasn't really his style but he liked to throw in something for Blaine every once in a while.

He removed his shirt, looking directly at Blaine with a smirk. He enjoyed the way Blaine would look away for a few seconds, as if to hide a sort of embarrassment, then he'd just stare without even bothering to hide the satisfaction. It was like a game.

He didn't drop the stare as he unbuttoned his jeans. He ran a hand through his hair playfully before letting them fall to the floor. He crossed his arms, "your turn."

Blaine returned the smirk, "maybe after our dinner date."

"Deal." He got dressed, letting Blaine tie his tie for him.

The two made their way to the fanciest restaurant they could find. Sitting in a table at the farthest corner of the building. The majority of the tables were full but it was still quiet. Their waiter offered them wine, not even bothering to ID the couple, Sebastian took advantage of that all night long. They spoke over fancy entrees, laughing and smiling. It was like they were falling for each other all over again. It was over dessert that Sebastian got serious.

"Look I counted the days, happy month." Sebastian pulled a box from under the table. It was wrapped in striped paper and topped with a red bow.

Blaine smiled, taking the box in one hand and reaching for Sebastian with the other, "so is that what this is all about?"

"That and I really wanted to have a special night with you."

Blaine opened the box, examining the contents. In the middle was a gold necklace with a single charm, a cursive S. Surrounding it were pictures of the two.

"I know you don't wear necklaces like, ever but-"

"I love it, thank you." He put it on, tucking it under his shirt, "I actually got you something too." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a smaller box.

He pushed it across the table right into Sebastian's hand. He opened it, surprised to see a shiny watch.

He didn't put it on, instead he looked wide eyed at the giver of the gift, "you did not get me an expensive watch."

"You don't like it?" Blaine frowned.

"The opposite actually." Sebastian squeezed his partner's hand, "I just wasn't expecting it."

They smiled at each other, it was Sebastian who spoke up, "I know it's soon, but we already know I fell hard for you. Blaine, I love you."

Blaine couldn't say he thought he'd ever hear those words come out of his mouth. He was glad he heard it, he had never experienced all these feelings until he met Sebastian. He was proud to be his boyfriend, he was beyond over Kurt and he was proud of what the two had become, a power couple at Dalton, and most importantly they were making each other happy.

"Let's get out of here." Sebastian smirked, "back to my place."


	10. Chapter 10

The couple ran up to Sebastian's room, the car ride was mostly silent, it was sexual tension building.

Sebastian pushed Blaine forwards, closing the door behind him with his bare foot. Blaine turned to face his partner who wore a smirk, his eyes staring at him like he was a meal. It was incredibly sexy.

Sebastian approached, pushing Blaine onto the bed before crawling on top of him and slamming his lips onto his. Their hands founds themselves untying each other's ties, tossing them aside and making their way to the buttons of their blazers and dress shirts.

Blaine appreciated Sebastian's overly strong confidence, it made things go a lot smoother than they could have. The dark haired boy was incredibly nervous at first, having nearly no experience in any of this type of thing. The other boy knew exactly what he was doing though and it showed.

Both men were shirtless, their bare skin touching, the room was a mess of clothing scattered around the room. Sebastian moved his kisses from his boyfriend's lips to his neck, causing him to let out a soft moan. It only encouraged Sebastian, his hands stroking Blaine's body, thighs, abs, everything. He'd been waiting for the night where he would finally be able to strip Blaine of his innocence and give him what he really deserved.

The two had a very, very eventful and satisfying Friday night. They ended up laying there, completely naked in each others arms. Blaine was truly mind blown at how good it all felt, it was like he'd never been so alive, all he could process was how wonderful and amazing Sebastian was at pleasing him. He only hoped he did the same right back. He thought of the things they would do together but he often blocked out these ones, he enjoyed Sebastian's teases but never could imagine what could become of them. He knew now that every sexual text message sent by his partner could only lead up to this.

Sebastian pulled Blaine closer to him, wrapping his arms all the way around his bare back while his gelled hair rested on his chest. He wasn't at all disappointed with the events of their one month anniversary, he was beyond impressed actually.

The two were sticky with their own sweat, it was hot, but neither of them wanted to move. Together, they drifted asleep, thinking and dreaming of one another.

When he woke up, Blaine found himself alone in Sebastian's bed. He took a moment to just lay there, recalling the events of the night before. He realized the only thing on his body was the shiny necklace given to him by none other than Sebastian. Blaine let out a sigh, as fun as if was he still cared about this boy for more. He thought to earlier that night, after dinner. The first time they'd said 'I love you' to each other, to him that meant a lot more. He didn't realize until now how far the couple had come in the last month, they managed to build an unbreakable bond between a broken boy and a sly, usually manipulative man. They trusted each other and for Blaine, who put his heart out there much too often, it meant a lot to be able to truly put his love and care out there for someone without being insecure or worried that they'd take advantage of it.

Sebastian too was pleased with what their relationship had become. He grew more and more serious about it as it went on. He was lucky that he found Blaine, that he become infatuated with this man. He stopped with the random hookups and constant bullying, he didn't do things just to make people upset anymore. Blaine brought out the best in him.

Sebastian scaled the steps, he held a single plate with a warm pastry in his hand, and glass of water in the other. He opened the door to his room, seeing Blaine picking up his clothes from the floor, he already had his briefs on but otherwise was still unclothed.

"Here, I'll give you something more comfortable than dress clothes." He placed the food and water on the bedside table and opened his dresser. Picking out the shortest pair of sweatpants he could find, they would still be long on Blaine. They were a dark, navy colour. He then grabbed a lighter grey hoodie and tossed the clothes to Blaine, "you know, your ass looks good in everything, but it looked hell of a lot nicer with nothing on."

Blaine blushed, slipping on the sweats. He put the hoodie on, breathing in the scent of Sebastian. He took another sniff before letting his head pop out of the top hole.

"You can keep the hoodie." The taller man said, leaning his back against the wall and watching with a grin as Blaine took a bite of the toast.

Blaine reached up at his head, then looked at Sebastian with worried eyes, "do you have hair gel?"

The other boy bursted out in laughter, enjoying the panic plastered on Blaine's face. He reached on his desk and grabbed a small circular tub of gel. He waved it I between them.

Blaine's eyes lit up, recognizing the label of the expensive product. He stood up excitedly and took two hurried steps before tripping over the extra length of the pants. He was able to soften the fall with his hands, but laid on the ground for a moment.

Sebastian's laugh returned, he opened his dresser again, grabbing a pair of mesh shorts and dropping them on top of the boy.

He got up back onto his feet, grabbing the gel and picking up the shorts. He looked at Sebastian with his big eyes and even bigger smile. Sebastian just smiled back, he was speechless. Every time Blaine made his playful face with that smile he couldn't handle how perfect he thought it was. Before he knew it Blaine was gone to the bathroom.

Sebastian hopped on his bed, crumpling the sheets beneath him. He couldn't even begin to fathom how Blaine Devon Anderson could be such an amazing person. He was mesmerized, he was in love, he was so in love. He never felt this way before, he never felt the need to care about someone and put their needs before his, but it came to him, he would do anything for Blaine.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine adjusted his blazer, admiring himself in the mirror. Regionals would be another first place win for Warblers, he was still nervous, incredibly nervous. He sang to himself in the mirror before realizing that Sebastian was standing behind him, hands in the pockets of his grey dress pants.

"I can tell you're ready, Captain." Sebastian chuckled.

The man blushed, awkwardly smiling at his partner, he too looked even better than usual and that was saying a lot.

Sebastian could feel the excited vibes Blaine was giving off, it made him even more pumped for the event. He knew Blaine's talent could upstage anyone, even that Rachel Berry girl on the New Directions. Their duet was going to be great. In fact, the whole team was going to be absolutely amazing, and nothing could screw it up. He mentally high-fived himself, there was no blackmail involved whatsoever.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked, turning to face Sebastian in person rather than through the mirror.

He replied with a nod and the two made their way down the steps and into Sebastian's vehicle.

"It's at McKinley, right?" Sebastian said, putting the car into drive and pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah." Blaine looked out the window, he'd be performing against Kurt at his old school. He nervously bit his lip. He believed in his team, he trusted them with his life. Still, he knew that the New Directions wanted to win for the sake of the club. He knew they'd go all out to win.

Sebastian spoke with a grin on his face, "don't worry about it, Blaine, we're going to win."

He smiled back, it was like his partner could read his mind. He was thankful for his existence, things would be a lot harder without him.

They drove into the parking lot of the school. Sebastian made a gagging noise as they entered the doors of the High School.

Blaine stopped and grabbed the arm of his boyfriend, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, publics schools are just." He straightened up, looking at the decorated hallways in disgust, "gross."

Blaine stifled a laugh, grabbing his hand and leading him through the familiar hallways he used to walk through. He remembered the numerous times he got slushied, pushed into lockers and yelled at for being gay. He didn't have it as bad as some of the other Glee club members, especially Kurt, Blaine still had a bigger and stronger personality that people seemed to like here. He was still on the bottom though, and that wasn't fun at all. He was glad that Dalton had welcomed him back with open arms, it felt good to be with people who cared about him rather than people who would bully him without question.

They entered the auditorium, easily finding the other Dalton students. They made their way backstage together, listening as the announcer introduced the judges.

"Why do we have to go first?" Trent crossed his arms.

"Not our choice." Nick chuckled, the boys stood in a circle getting each other hyped up for the performance.

Soon they made their way on stage, when the curtain opened, the boys began making sounds. Their harmonies were amazing, a cappella came easy to the group. Blaine stepped forward, opening his mouth and singing the words. As he sang, he scanned the audience, they were on their feet already. He heard Sebastian's voice join his. Blaine caught sight of Kurt and the New Directions, they too were on their feet. Kurt had what seemed to be a fake smile on his face, by the end of it, the crowd had already screamed their lungs out, clapping happily and encouragingly.

Blaine and the boys ran backstage, hugging and high-fiving each other. Sebastian even kissed Blaine before cheering with the rest of the team. They executed what they'd practice for the past month perfectly.

The tall, brown haired man grabbed Blaine's hand. The couple followed the rest of the Warblers to the section in the auditorium for them. Blaine and Sebastian sat nearest to the aisle, hand in hand. They were across from where the New Directions sat, Tina turned and waved at him, mouthing a 'good job' to him. He waved back, she was one of his closer friends from McKinley, 'thank you' he mouthed back before turning his attention to the stage where the Golden Goblets were performing.

Before long, the New Directions were on stage performing a three song setlist that Sebastian wasn't enjoying. Still they stood up and clapped, Blaine knew that if anyone did any better at all, it was the New Directions. He noticed the entire time how Kurt looked at him.

Blaine looked across the auditorium, from what he could tell Karofsky wasn't there. He wondered if they were even still together.

All the teams were called on stage. Blaine and Sebastian stood in the front of the crowd of Warblers. They proudly held hands.

The third place trophy was handed off to the Golden Goblets.

"Why are they so happy?" Sebastian asked, leaning down and whispering into Blaine's ear.

"And the 2012 MidWest Regional Show Choir Championship goes to..."

Blaine squeezed Sebastian's hand. Taking a shaky breath before jumping in complete excitement when their name was called. He grabbed hold of the trophy, hoisting it in the air and passing it over to the other Warblers. He let go of Sebastian's hands and weaved his way through his teammates. He found Mr. Schuester, shaking his hand. He did the same with Finn, then pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"Can we talk?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine pulled away and nodded before being sucked back into the circle of Warblers. He wondered what Kurt would say to him, Karofsky? Sebastian? Maybe just some small talk to try and patch up their friendship. Either way, he chose not to worry about it, his team was headed to Nationals now and that's what really mattered. He kissed Sebastian on the cheek after finding him holding the trophy and laughing with the other boys. They all wrapped their arms around each other, continuing their celebration while the New Directions made their way off stage.


	12. Chapter 12

After the audience had filed out of the auditorium and the majority of the competitors had left the stage, Blaine lingered back, letting Warblers continue their celebrating in the parking lot. Eventually Kurt found him, he gave Blaine an innocent, childish smile.

"I'm taking you up on that talk." Blaine said. They stood across from each other in the dim lighting behind the curtain.

Kurt stood with noticeably good posture, "yeah, usually when we talk someone ends up storming off or hanging up."

The other man thought of the last couple conversations he'd had with Kurt over the last month. They were short and almost always pointless, never had they had a civilized conversation. They didn't start all that bad, but then someone would insult Sebastian or cross the line about Karofsky.

"I miss you." Kurt said. His voice was quiet but still loud and clear in Blaine's head, "I miss what we had."

Blaine crossed his arms, it was beyond over between them. He thought the fire that was Klaine's epic love had died down, but he couldn't deny that standing there with Kurt brought back some really vivid memories. It was hard to forget how good they were to each other, it wasn't until the very end that it was at all rough. He missed Kurt, but to a point. Sebastian was everything that Kurt wasn't, and he proved that he could still be the most amazing part of Blaine's day, one of the things that made him truly happy. Life had been good without Kurt, without McKinley, he didn't need Kurt anymore.

"I know you and Sebastian are still together but maybe we could start talking again." Kurt suggested, the way he said Sebastian's name made anger flare in Blaine, the way he openly despised the man was irritating.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lady Face."

The two focused their attention to the sound of the new voice. Both Santana and Sebastian walked in. She had her arms crossed, she walked towards Kurt while Sebastian moved and put an arm around Blaine. Their differences in height made it easy for Sebastian to pull the shorter man closer to him. Less out of comfort and more as a way to show Kurt to back off.

"Look, Kurt, I was a big supporter of your gay romance with Blaine but let's be honest, you blew it, and now the good kind." Santana went on, "I hate the evil rat too but look at them, they're happy."

"I'd appreciate it if you left my boyfriend and I alone." Sebastian added, using the arm he had on Blaine to turn him around, as they walked away the taller man planted a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead before glancing back at Kurt and Santana who were watching them walk off.

"Sorry about that." Sebastian said to Blaine, there was nothing sincere about the apology. He wanted to see Kurt's reaction when Sebastian come, he got a pleasure from showing off Blaine, especially to him.

Blaine shrugged underneath his boyfriend's grip, "no, I'm sorry I talked to him in the first place."

He was sorry. He hated causing drama between people, he knew there was always going to be a war going on between his ex and his current boyfriend. Blaine knew that whatever relationship he had with one would mean having absolutely nothing with the other.

They found themselves joining the other Warblers. They stood beside the obviously most expensive vehicles in the parking lot, the trophy in the hands of Nick and Jeff. When they saw Blaine the passed it to him, "all yours captain."

"It's getting late." Trent said, he gave a nod, "good night guys."

In ones and twos, the boys dispersed and left the high school, leaving Blaine and Sebastian to carefully tuck the trophy in the back seat before driving to Blaine's house.

"I'll see you in the morning, captain." Sebastian leaned over, cupping Blaine's face in his hands, "sleep good, okay?"

Blaine placed his hands over Sebastian, staring at his glossy, hazel eyes in admiration. He smiled, going to Nationals with the Warblers and Sebastian, being with Sebastian in general. Life was good.

(Authors note : very short and uneventful I know, it's coming though. Thanks for reading!)


	13. Chapter 13

The next night Blaine found himself comfortably leaning into Sebastian's body, his head on his chest, watching some movie on the expensive flat screen in front of them. He was tired, but it was nights that he got to stay over and wake up next to his boyfriend that were his favourite.

The day previous to him ending up with Sebastian was quite the eventful one. The Warblers added the Regionals trophy to the case of awards they'd won over the years and decades and nearly century of brotherhood the group was. The boys were all proud, patting each other on the back all excited like they did when they first won the thing. Blaine initially didn't notice that Sebastian was in the back, looking down, hands in his pockets. After thinking about it, Sebastian was quite distant through the the day. That brought concern to Blaine's head, and the sudden drive to make Sebastian so happy he had no choice but to go back to being the witty and sarcastic man that Blaine knew and loved.

It all started with little actions, winking at him in the hallway, sending him cute texts in between classes, taking him to the parking lot during lunch for a make out session, but it wasn't until the two had arrived at Sebastian's house that he even said anything.

He admitted to being threatened by Kurt. It surprised Blaine to hear that Sebastian had taken it so seriously, Kurt had messages him online saying that Blaine was too good for him, and that he didn't deserve to be with him. Of course he showed Blaine the rude, cruel, and brutally honest reply that Sebastian had conjured up to send to the boy competing for Blaine's heart. He still explained to Blaine that even he was worried. He was scared of losing the one person in his life he was comfortable with, he went on about how he never opened up to anyone else, not even a little.

Blaine couldn't just leave after that. He said he was going to washroom, and called his mother to tell her to go ahead and have dinner, he was staying with Seb.

So there he was, watching some tacky movie with his favourite person. Blaine moved from his position, sliding out from under the colourful blanket they were under. He took his shirt off, dropping it on the ground in front of him. He didn't have to turn around to know Sebastian's eyes were on him. He took a sip of the sparkling water that Sebastian had offered him, then turned to face his boyfriend, meeting his stare.

"Hi." The man said, his head leaned back on the couch. Blaine, finding Sebastian's awkward response cute, just looked at him, "What's up, Killer."

The one of many nicknames that Sebastian had come up with had a way of making Blaine smile, "come on."

Sebastian forced himself out of the comfortable position, he followed the shorter and in his opinion, hotter boy, onto Sebastian's queen sized bed.

Blaine sat, leaning his back against multiple pillows and the headboard. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

The other boy laid on his side, looking up and taking in Blaine's features. Whenever he could he found himself staring, thanking the world for giving him this man, his hazel eyes and triangle brows, his amazing voice and mesmerizing dance moves. Sebastian knew he didn't deserve this guy, not even a little bit. He felt a frown appear on his face. Usually he didn't take anything the stereotypical gay said to him, but for some reason how accurate the insults were this time as well as how personal and important Blaine was to him just hit him. Everything to do with Blaine affected him differently.

"Are you okay?" Blaine's voice was soothing, it had a way of making Sebastian calm down and feel a sense of immunity, like nothing could touch him.

Still, he looked his boyfriend in the eye, his frown still present, "it's just that I really don't deserve you, I'm a complete dick and you're... You're probably the nicest guy in existence."

Blaine's expression turned into the sympathetic and in a way condescending look, "don't think like that."

"I can't!" He didn't mean to shout, he let his head fall into a pillow, "Blaine you're perfect. You're actually perfect. Name one person besides you and maybe Nick that actually don't hate me."

"None of The Warblers hate you. No one hates you, Seb..." Blaine reached towards Sebastian only to be pushed away, "sure you've got some bite in your attitude sometimes-"

"Sometimes? Sometimes? Blaine, I know it's in your nature to see the best in people, I know you choose to believe that I'm this great guy but I'm not." He took a breath, "Kurt was right when he said that I don't deserve you, you're too good for me."

"Stop it." Blaine hissed, "what happened to the strong and confident Sebastian Smythe, the one that could take everything he dished out."

Sebastian looked down. He rolled onto his stomach and moved his hand towards Blaine, "you're everything to me, I know I'm not good enough. I'm trying, I'm trying so hard."

It was odd to see Sebastian break down like this. He always made himself out to be invincible, Blaine took his hand. He moved so he was level with his boyfriend.

He spoke softly, trying his best to express his care, "You're succeeding. Sebastian you're so sweet, you take of me, you're everything I want and more."

"But am I what you need?"

Blaine let go of Sebastian's hand and gently ran is fingertips on his cheek instead. The touch sent warmth and electricity through the both of them, Blaine got closer to the other man.

"I don't need anything or anyone else if I have you." He softly moved Sebastian's face so he would be facing him, "Seb, I love you. Stop worrying about something someone else said, Kurt doesn't have a clue what we have with each other."

That shut Sebastian up, he just smiled, "I love you too, chief."

"Now that's the Sebastian I know." Blaine kissed Sebastian. Glad that he could make him smile after all that, he was tired of Kurt coming in between their relationship. If it wasn't for him the two would be a legitimately perfect couple.

"I'm always going to be here for you, baby." Blaine said, he was tired, his eyelids felt heavy but be forced them to stay open just so he could continue looking at the boy that he had ended up so happy to be with. He thought about the future and what they could become. Married, in a big city or maybe an island, maybe he'd be performing and Sebastian would be some high class businessman or lawyer, maybe they'd adopt a child, no matter what the situation he couldn't wait for what adventures life had in store for the couple.

"Blaine?" Sebastian whispered, "thank you."

Blaine laughed to himself, just over a month ago the roles were reversed. It was Sebastian comforting Blaine and helping him through his struggle which also had to do with Kurt. It was amazing how Kurt, one ex boyfriend, had affected their relationship so much. Without Kurt things might have gone so differently, he wouldn't have gone to McKinley at all, he wouldn't have had such an interesting first love. No matter what the scenario was, with or without Kurt, he always saw himself ending up with Sebastian.


	14. Chapter 14

Junior year had gone by quickly for Blaine. He felt like it was just yesterday that he was walking into Dalton for his third year, ready to sing and dance and win nationals with his brothers. He remembered meeting Kurt in the first couple of months, he thought back to how much he liked this boy and how he wanted to help him overcome the bully at his school, David Karofsky. Thinking back to that point in the year and comparing it to now only proved how much things could change in a short time. At the beginning of the school year he had befriended and brought Kurt in to joint the Warblers and attend Dalton Academy where he would be safe and away from the bully, and now, roughly seven months later he'd just gotten out of the relationship with Karofsky that ended Blaine and Kurt's.

His mind went to the next big event in his life. Falling for Kurt. After realizing that he'd slowly grown attracted to his friend, the tall, pale, soft skinned boy who was kindhearted and sweet, the boy who'd obviously had a crush on him but Blaine was too clueless to understand and when he did, he wished he wasn't so quick to decide to transfer to McKinley. Both his parents had told him over and over that he'd regret it, or grow to resent Kurt for it. They were completely right, but Blaine being the lovestruck teenager he was didn't even care at the time. He just wanted Kurt. Oh how things change.

The time at McKinley was miserable for him, sure he liked being the obvious best male vocalist in their Glee club and being able to spend time with Kurt, but he didn't enjoy the morning slushie showers, or the constant meddling and blackmail done by the one and only Sue Sylvester. He couldn't deny that he'd made some good friends, Sam, Tina, even Rachel. It was Santana that definitely bothered him, not so much then but when Sebastian had come into the picture she turned seriously evil.

Sebastian and Santana's rivalry proved to be one for the ages. They actually despised each other, when Blaine transferred back to Dalton there were numerous times he was scared that she would come knocking at his door with threats and insults. One time he had a nightmare where she simply just yelled at him in Spanish. He knew he was overreacting about her, she had a good side, he saw it every time she looked at the blonde, sweet and overall innocent Brittany S. Pierce. Whether she would admit it or not, Blaine could tell that Santana had feelings for the other girl.

Sebastian however, could never bring himself to even kind of like Santana or Kurt, and Blaine was well aware that. Anytime they went out of coffee or on a dinner date, even to the movies or mini-golfing, anywhere in public really, Blaine prayed that no one from McKinley would be there. Seeing Blaine with Sebastian seemed to be some sort of trigger for the worst in them. All but Sam, who actually turned out to be a good friend to Blaine and someone for him to turn to when things got rocky with Sebastian. Though it wasn't often that the couple would fight, there were simple fights they got in. At one point, Sebastian accused Blaine of secretly being back together with Kurt since they were standing next to each other in the hotel lobby at Nationals. Blaine, regretting it now, accused Sebastian of hooking up with another guy after disappearing for what honestly was a short time while they were at Scandals. They had their insecurities with themselves and concerns with each other but they learned quickly that they'd never stay together if they couldn't trust each other the way they did now.

Blaine counted, trying to pinpoint the exact length their relationship had been so far. They'd gotten together sometime in January, they were getting close to six months together. He hoped that those months would turn to years, he could truthfully see himself with Sebastian for a long time, hopefully the rest of his life.

Sebastian was a lot of Blaine's first, though he couldn't say he was his first love, or first kiss. He was his first real, longer than a few weeks boyfriend, he lost his virginity to this guy, he was the first person to put Blaine before himself and it meant a lot. He knew that he couldn't just take Sebastian's care for granted, even if he'd thought he was a sketchy character at the very least when they first talked. The way he eyed Blaine up when he sang that first song with the Warblers, Uptown Girl. Blaine remembered each step he took, where exactly Sebastian's eyes were moving and looking to. It made Blaine feel like an object, he admittedly like it, a lot.

The two were the it couple at Dalton. There were a handful of people that expected Sebastian to pull a hump and dump on Blaine, but the majority of students and even faculty that believe in the relationship and offered a well amount of support and praise to them. It was his mother that was most on board with it, Blaine assumed that the times he was late in the morning and he rushed down the steps to see Sebastion mid conversation with her were more important than Blaine had realized. Sometimes when he visited it started feeling like he was there for his mother rather than his boyfriend. Blaine didn't mind, he liked that his mother had liked Sebastian, it made the times he'd skipped dinner to stay over and spend time with him less of a problem and more of something she found cute.

They'd gone through a lot together, he could only eagerly await the memories that would soon happen. He couldn't wait to spend summer with him, senior year, and then more and more unpredictable things after.

It wasn't until Blaine thought of this moment that he realized how good him and Sebastian really were for each other. They laid together in the grass of the park, their heads almost touching, hands meeting in the middle of the small space in between their bodies. They stared up into the night sky, the colour matched the dark, smooth navy of the Dalton Blazers they still were wearing. The dark sky was covered in the mysterious white-silver coloured stars twinkling in the sky. It was the first night of summer, it was cool but had the unique humidity that only summer gave off. The grass was a perfect green, comfortable for them to lay on. The scene was like something out of a dramatic romance movie, in Blaine's opinion, it was much better. The fact that he was star gazing with his boyfriend was something that made it all feel so real. The universe was so big, the millions, billions, trillions of stars in the sky, all the busy people that were covering the planet, out of every single human being with their own stories, personalities, appearances, accomplishments, but really, Sebastian was all he wanted.

End

(Yes, that's the end. Guess what though? Yep, I'm writing a sequel. The first chapter is going to be posted a little over two weeks from now (August 30th) so look out for the title "All Of His Dreams"

Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and messaging me with such positive things about the fanfiction! I can promise that the next with be even better, I'm really happy with my ideas going into to it so I can only hope that you all will read it and think the same! In the meantime, feel free to read my other stories. (Shameless plug), thanks again, I love you all.)


End file.
